Why are you in my backyard?
by kame otaku
Summary: Destiny was a normal girl until she stepped in a puddle of green ooze. Three years later, she hears a sound from the backyard and finds...more turtles like her. (Cover image by me)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Prologue

My name is Destiny. I'm twelve, and almost thirteen. My mom and I are going to the pet shop to get a turtle for my birthday. They are just so cute! Except Map Turtles; their noses are creepy! I'm hoping there's a Red-eared Slider. I want one so bad! Anyway, we just walked through the door.

I heard a tinkle of a bell as the door opened. Inside, there was a wide array of tanks and cages. Some sat on a table, and some sat on the floor. Behind the counter sat a bored looking teen. His face was dotted with red bumps and his voice cracked as he greeted us. "Welcome to Norman's Pet-atorium. Can I help you two with anything?" Mom nodded and said, "Yes, actually. My daughter wants a turtle for her birthday." The clerk sighed and motioned us to follow him to the reptile section.

"Here they are. This here is a Red-eared Slider-", he began but I interrupted him and said, "I want that one! Its plastron is curved, so it's a female, right? Can I hold her?" The clerk shrugged. "I guess

As I cuddled the turtle, my mom glanced at the price sticker, and then did a double-take. "THIS PRICE IS RIDICULOUS! Do expect us to pay this much for one little turtle?!" I looked at the sticker, and she was right. I was planning on buying it all on my own as a birthday present to myself, but I couldn't afford that! I sighed and turned to Mom. "Let's go home."

As we walked down the street, I felt something on my foot. There was a green puddle of ooze, some of which touched my foot (I was wearing flip flops.) I tried to shake some of it off, and continued walking. Suddenly, a searing pain shot up from my foot and spread to the rest of my body. My mom gasped and tried to drag me home as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**AN: I don't know how a fifteen year old thinks, so I'm sorry if it isn't right.**

It has been three years since my mutation, and in that time my social life went spiraling down the drain. As a giant turtle, you can't go to school or go to the movies with your friends, so I've had to take an online school and watch movies on Netflix. I don't see my friends anymore, and I can only venture out on Halloween. I spend all of my time at the house. Since my mom has to work, we got a dog to keep me company. This changed one night, when I heard a thud in the backyard.

I was sitting in my beanbag chair, watching Frozen. My dog, Skittles, was sleeping in my lap. Right in the middle of _Let it Go_, she woke up and decided she needed to go outside. I sighed and paused the movie. That dog could have to go at the strangest times.

I unlocked the backdoor and stepped out after my dog. Skittles growled and started barking. I heard a yell and a thud as a shape falls in front of me. Some weirdo is dressed like a turtle!

I yell.

He yells.

I hit him with a broom.

Three more boys dressed as turtles jumped down. "Mikey, you need to be more careful! What if someone saw-" began the one with a blue mask. He looked at me. I looked at him. I ran in the house screaming.


	3. LE IMPORTANTNESS!

Okay, this isn't a new chapter, but this is still important. **VERY IMPORTANT! **Okay, so lots of people have faved and followed me and this story. That's really amazing. I've gotten some pretty good reviews. I_ WOULD _update, but there are some problems:

1. I'm lazy. I have no consistency on this website so far. I'm not easily motivated. Bleh. I might overcome it in time; IDK

2. Writers' block. I have my core plot bunny, but it needs juicy detail-grass to nibble on. That means I need **YOU** to send me **ALL** of your ideas. All of them. No matter how off topic, random, or whatever. I shall spin a web of story-ness if you bring me string. Got it? OK; I'll just assume so...

UPCOMING CHAPTER: I haven't started on the new chapter, but all I know so far is that there will be a chase through the house. That's where my ideas end. **GIMME YO BRAIN FRUITS! **(Give me your ideas!)

Kame Otaku out! (I need a catchphrase or something... -.-' )


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Yay! One paragraph of a chase scene! I googled a house's floor plan and how to write a chase scene and this is what I came up with. Two excuses:**

****I had to write eight essays this week because I put it off for the entire semester.****

****There is a terrible beast in this world. It has led to the falling of nations, ruining of relationships, and the delaying of art. What is it? Dear reader, I know you shall quiver in fear as I say the thing-that-must-not-be-done. It is called…****

**Procrastination**

**Like I said in the author's notes last 'chapter', I'm amazed at how people are responding to this story. I'd like to thank you all. I'm still taking ideas, and probably will be for the rest of my fanfiction career. :P**

**BTW, I'm trying out different points of view for each situation. I'm thinking 3****rd****person for this chapter. You can probably count on short chapters and unpredictable updates. Sorry! I'm on Winter Break, but still no guaranties. **

3rd person

Destiny ran into the house, forgetting to close the door in her panic.

"It's a mutant! Don't let it get in that person's house!" Leonardo said as he ran through the doorway. His brothers quickly followed.

Destiny dodged around the peninsula kitchen counter, while our heroes slid over it with ease. She quickly came to a wall, so she skidded to a stop to turn the corner. In that precious moment, where every nanosecond counted, Destiny felt scales fingers brush her arm that were not hers. However, they did not get a grip. She had now entered the living room, and she attempted to vault the couch. She had never done this before, and so she misjudged the process of making a clean leap. Her foot nicked the back of the sofa and she collapsed face-first onto the hard-wood floor.

Stars danced in Destiny's vision. Strong hands gripped her arms and pinned her to the floor. She, of course, struggled. Blue pointed a sword at her and said, "What are you doing in here?! Who are you working for? The Kraang? The Foot?" By now, Destiny was hyperventilating. As any sane person would do, she screamed for help. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP M-" Orange almost shoved his entire hand in Destiny's mouth in his haste to quiet her. "Dude, you gotta be quiet! What if a human came in and saw a bunch of talking turtles. They'd FREAK! Trust me; I know… Except for Karai, but she met Leo before the rest of us, so I'm not sure. Hey, Leo, did Karai freak when she saw you? What? Something wrong? Is there something on the ceiling? I don't see anything. Maybe you should see an eye doct-"

Destiny's POV because I accidentally switched between sessions

Red took his one of his hands off of my right arm, but Purple kept his hold on my left arm tight. Red _thwacked_ Orange upside the head and hissed, "Shut up, you moron!" Orange tried to tackle Red in retaliation, but Red dodged. In this moment of chaos, I took the opportunity to worm out of Purple's grip and crawling under the coffee table. It only took a moment to realize I was stuck from my big, bulky shell. The turtles stared at me in my vulnerable position. Great, I was cornered _and_ stuck under a coffee table. It had been years since this last happened…

Blue and Red moved toward me, presumably to lift the furniture off of me so that they could get to me, when the front door's handle shook. The turtles looked at each other and then ran out the back door. As they exited, my mom finally unlocked and opened the front door. It must have been such a strange sight to see your turtle-daughter stuck under a coffee table.


End file.
